User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: "Hereditary" Offers Up Chilling Terror and Unsettling Frights
There's a unique and bone-wracking feeling of dread that encompasses every frame and noise of A24's next horror masterpiece Hereditary. Ari Aster, in his feature directorial debut no less, reaches into the primal side of the viewers' psyche that subtly sinks its claws into viewers, before viciously shredding into their false sense of security and tossing them into absolute terror. Thanks in large part to two astounding performances from industry veteran Toni Collette and a rising star in Alex Wolff, as well as astounding technical wok, Hereditary is the kind of film that will leave viewers unsettled and on edge long after its runtime expires. The Cast Anchored ferociously and fantastically by Toni Collette, the ensemble of Hereditary all bring forth the kind of power and charisma that drives forward the horror of this film. Much like the best supernatural thrillers or psychological horrors, this is the kind of movie that actively relies on the performances of the cast to succeed; they deliver in aces and spades. Gabriel Byrne's doting and steadfast father is a stable influence needed to prevent the rest of the cast from going too far, while Ann Dowd's brief but vital role is played to perfection. Milly Shapiro's chilling, magnetic portrayal of a child is one of the most nerve-wracking to ever grace the silver screen. Toni Collette has built herself respectable resume over the years, but none of her previous efforts quite stack up like her wretching work here. She wears her manic emotions and quirks on her sleeve, easily drawing in the audience as her descent into madness becomes more gripping. However, she never leads it into camp, with her honest emotion and heartbreak echoing just as loudly, if not louder, than her genuine gut-wrenching moments of awful fear. However, best in show likely belongs to Alex Wolff, who mystifies in this transformative performance. Often times subtle and non-engaging, this emotional role offers a chance for Wolff to display every note and beat on the spectrum of acting. From moments of charismatic cockiness and overconfidence to quiet, resounding silences, as well as terror on every front, Wolff is a star in the making and his performance here proves it. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Story A relatively stock story based on the plot alone, there are still a thousand twists and turns that make Hereditary feel far more revolutionary and genre-defying than it actually is. However, that's possibly the only grievance to take with the film's story; the plot moves effectively and smoothly, twice switching up genre entirely before tying them neatly together into a cohesive, terrifying festivity. The film also makes effective use of foreshadowing, littering itself with small moments and throwaway lines that become much more significant as the film progresses. After the death of her estranged and mysterious mother, Annie and her family are beginning the slow process of recovering from grief. All is not how it seems, however, as the shrouded past of the recently deceased matriarch begins to haunt the family. As Annie tries to come to terms with her grief, events begin to transpire that leave the family devastated. An interesting thing the film does it take genre tropes of horror and twists them on their heads. For example, it's the typically supportive, strong mother who is the key breadwinner of the family and also devolves into paranoia, while Steve is the solid emotional foundation of the family. The moments of terror are revealed not suddenly, but immediately and with grace, while the previously mentioned twists keep viewers on the edge of their seat. Score: 4 out of 5 The Direction For his feature directorial debit, Ari Aster shows an auteur and decades-long level of expertise in crafting a powerful horror film. The way he and cinematographer Pawel Pogorleski keep the characters in frame, while letting the terrors materialize from thin air (often literally) in the foreground and background shows an incredible level of earned trust between Aster and his audience. While talking about the cinematography, Pogorleski shows incredible talent as he creates the colorful, vibrant palette of Hereditary. He easily absorbs the otherworldly, almost too normal sets that Grace Yun designed, creating and capturing a lived-in world. Several moments of skilled camerawork, which otherwise would come off as gimmicky or too unrealistic, are sold fantastically thanks to Pogorleski's clear sense of timing and skill. Another thing to be praised is the soundwork, both the haunting score by Colin Stetson and the mindbreaking sound editing of Steven Laneri and Linzy Elliot. There are moments where such normal, everyday sounds are forced into a new perspective that viewers may not even be able to tell what is within the movie and what is happening in real life around them. The soundwork is phenomenal and some of the best to have ever been created in recent memory. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict Despite small moments of narrative conformity, Hereditary is an absolute delight as a horror film. The way it digs into the audience, slowly but noticeably twisting its fangs each moment, is a testament to the raw talent of Ari Aster as a director. He helms a fantastic show for all involved, with his cast delivering all the right beats and his technical team writing the music. Demanding return not just for its impactful themes and messages, but primarily for the raw, untainted thrills it brings along the way. Final Score: 90% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Picture *Best Director - Ari Aster *Best Lead Actress - Toni Collette *Best Supporting Actor - Alex Wolff *Best Cinematography *Best Sound *Best Production Design *Best Female Limited Performance - Ann Dowd Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2018 Reviews